


Sиндром Тристрама Dэмиена

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Coprophagy, Horror, M/M, POV First Person, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Тристрам — не в меру любопытный юноша, который всего лишь хотел того же, что и любой другой любопытный юноша в ксенофильском слэше. Однако последствия необдуманного поступка оказываются чудовищны.





	Sиндром Тристрама Dэмиена

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Крия  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/1145722  
> http://mimimikria.diary.ru
> 
>  
> 
> Автор вдохновлялся мокрицей [Cymothoa exigua](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cymothoa_exigua), [образ которой](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/2/3302527/85904429.jpg) навсегда останется в его сердце.

Пива в банке оставалось совсем на донышке, когда Луиза Мортенсен сказала:

— Кто проиграет, пойдет пилить селфи с вораками!

Все сразу зашумели, заговорили одновременно. Луизе оставалось два хода до победы, догнать ее уже ни у кого не было шансов, так что, с одной стороны, она была в своем праве: победитель назначал наказание последнему проигравшему. Но вораки!

— И как мы туда, интересно, попадем? — спросил я.

— Ты лучше спроси, как ты оттуда выйдешь! — заржал Бобби.

Луиза пренебрежительно дернула плечом. Она сидела как раз напротив меня, прекрасная и недоступная, с ее розовыми волосами и маленькими дерзкими сиськами, пахнущая баснословно дорогими духами. Луизу хотели все, а если кто-то не хотел, то зло должно было быть наказано. Можно смело сказать, что Луиза недолюбливала своих соперниц. Обе они сидели с ней рядом: Ида Майлстоун, пра-пра-сколько-там-этих-пра-внучка кого-то там, кого мы проходили по истории, и Амрита, не надевшая трусиков. Со своего места я мог видеть треугольное отверстие между ее ногами и краем короткого платья, и отсутствие белья было совершенно очевидным. Амрита была мианка, то есть не могла залететь от хомосапа, и пользовалась бешеной популярностью у мужской части компании. Говорят, давала много, охотно и без резинки. Это компенсировало все ее недостатки, даже кошачье лицо и три пары сосков вместо сисек.

За пару месяцев на станции все уже перетрахались со скуки, и теперь три принцессы делили сферы влияния. Три принцессы и одна королева. Королевой был я.

Пару дней назад я тискался с Бобби, которого Луиза считала своим подданным, а теперь я плелся в самом конце, я и Амрита, неудивительно, что Луиза придумала такое наказание. Кто бы ни проиграл, она избавлялась от балласта: пока задание не выполнено, проигравший не имеет права вернуться в компанию. А селфи с вораком было непростым заданием.

Вораки! Никто из нас еще не видел ни одного вблизи. За стеклом — да, мы с Идой напросились лаборантами к ее матери, получали за это какую-то мелочь, но зато какая строчка в резюме, любой университет потом примет с распростертыми объятиями. Вораки периодически появлялись в лаборатории, сдавали анализы, прыгали по тренажерам. Мы всегда бегали поглазеть, хотя сверху, из смотрового окошка, видно было плоховато, свет для них приглушали.

Я понятия не имел, есть ли сейчас хоть один на «нашей» стороне. Вряд ли, я бы увидел в расписании задач лаборатории. Значит, только у них в корабле...

Соваться к воракам? Даже если бы все коридоры в месте стыковки станции с их кораблем не были наглухо заперты, это совершенно невозможно! Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы на такое решиться. Вораков еще не изучили толком, первый контакт произошел всего полгода назад. Еще не сняли карантин, хотя доктор Майлстоун говорила, что скоро могут снять. Вораки оказались дружелюбны и — вроде бы — не опасны, но они были другими, настолько другими, что треугольные уши на плюшевой макушке Амриты казались нормой. В них было что-то от насекомых: жвалы, лишняя пара рук, даже сам корабль на фотографиях ученых напоминал не то термитник, не то муравейник.

Еще Бобби говорил, что они ебливы, целыми днями шпорятся друг с другом. Папа Бобби был в той группе, которая ходила внутрь корабля, но не факт, что Бобби не выдумал это, я не особенно склонен был ему верить. Бобби много чего говорил. Например, что он гетеро.

Амрита в очередной раз бросила кости на игровую доску, потом подняла глаза на меня и улыбнулась, демонстрируя острые маленькие зубы:

— Ты остался, Тристрам!

Я со вздохом поглядел на доску. Все уже вышли, кроме нас с ней, и теперь ее фишка тоже пересекала финишную линию. Мне не хватило одного хода.

Луиза бросила мне браслет с консолью.

— Без селфи с вораком можешь не возвращаться, — сказала она довольно. Вот же сучка!

Я застегнул браслет и побрел в коридор. Дверь плавно закрылась, отсекая меня от веселого хохота друзей и дурацких напутствий.

Луиза думает, что избавилась от меня надолго, ведь только полный придурок полезет в гнездо вораков ради селфи. Что ж, я докажу ей, как она ошибается.

Вот только как туда попасть...

Я прошелся по всем ярусам стыковочных коридоров. Корабль размером с маленькую страну пришвартовался к станции Содружества с населением небольшого города и был состыкован намертво. Коридоры уже не охранялись военными, но везде было заперто. Правда, я знал один секрет. Мне рассказал его Тео, уборщик, еще до того, как я стал лаборантом. Он, как и мы, был из «нижней касты» станции — то есть из тех, кто не занимался научной деятельностью.

Тео показал мне вентиляционную шахту в коридоре и сказал, что возле нее на стене всегда слой пыльцы. То есть другим концом она выходила куда-то, где водились бабочки вораков.

Никто не знал точно, зачем вораки их разводили, то ли в качестве питомцев, то ли для еды — они жрали вообще все, в чем был протеин, весь корабль был усеян остатками хитина. Бабочки были здоровущие, с размахом крыльев не меньше, чем у голубя. Бурые с едва различимыми узорами. Пыльца отливала бронзой.

Надеясь, что какой-нибудь ушлый охранник не мониторит камеры в такое время, я свинтил крышку вентиляции и с сомнением заглянул внутрь. Узкий короб казался бронзовым изнутри. Довольно идиотская смерть — застрять и задохнуться... Впрочем, до корабля вораков было близко, а вентиляционная шахта точно заканчивалась раньше, то есть проползти мне надо совсем мало.

Обо всем этом я думал, уже залезая внутрь. Пыльца налипла на стенки, как сажа; я боялся, что подниму тучи пыли, но она только пачкала одежду. Вскоре я действительно увидел тусклый свет, пробивавшийся через решетку на крышке вентиляции; выглянув, я понял, что прополз в стене мимо запертой двери и попал в тамбур между станцией и кораблем. Оставалось надеяться, что вораки не запирались.

Я не без труда выдавил крышку и выбрался из тесного короба, отряхиваясь и отплевываясь. В тамбуре было жарко. Вход в корабль вораков выглядел как разъебаный анус, внутри было темно. Вораки строили из какого-то странного материала, похожего на глину, у них не было ровных полов и стен, только круглые в сечении коридоры, будто норы.

Я подошел поближе к хтонической жопе и наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь. Темно, но не беспросветно — можно было различить изгибы коридора. Я надеялся сделать селфи с охраной у ворот и вернуться раньше, чем закончится пиво, но вораки, похоже, не охраняли вход со своей стороны — для всех, кроме меня, это хороший знак, видно, они нас не боятся... Или, например, считают, что бояться должны их. Я непроизвольно сглотнул.

Каким надо быть дураком, чтобы полезть к воракам за селфи?

Моргнула лампа на потолке тамбура, и я заторопился. Стоять так — риск, кто-то же проверяет камеры время от времени. Наверное.

Я потрогал пальцем вход, гадая, как открывается эта херня. Материал был упругим, достаточно, чтобы расступиться, если я попытаюсь пролезть. Сунув ногу, потом другую, я перевернулся, надеясь, что не застряну на радость похотливым воракам. Вот это был бы номер! Не то чтобы я никогда этого себе не представлял, что ни говори, быть первопроходцем круто, я мог бы стать легендой — первым хомосапом, трахнувшимся с вораками!

Но если меня будут трахать с той стороны, я не смогу сделать селфи, а это принципиально.

Поболтав ногами, я задом вполз в корабль, чувствуя себя Алисой, сунувшейся за кроликом в нору. И, как Алиса, я не прошел и пары шагов по коридору, прежде чем рухнуть в темноту, нелепо всплеснув руками.

Сердце бешено заколотилось, я упал на упругий пол и покатился, шурша сухими крыльями, как осенней листвой. Коридор уходил вниз, я приложился о выступы плечами, коленями, головой, пока туннель не выплюнул меня на кучу крыльев и все вокруг наконец не перестало кружиться.

Я оказался в помещении размером с хороший зал. Под потолком тускло светили воракские лампы, похожие на нити медуз, целый ковер. Свет был неровным, по стенам и потолку метались тени, и все вокруг шелестело — бабочки, громадные, как птицы, некоторые из них порхали так низко, что задевали меня невесомыми крыльями.

Едва я успел подняться, отряхиваясь, как обнаружил, что не один в этом месте. Внутри все похолодело. У стены рядком лежало с полдюжины вораков. Теперь они поднимались на ноги, и я с ужасом понял, что Бобби не соврал: их эрегированные члены поблескивали в неярком свете. Вораки не просто обнимались там — я наткнулся на групповушку!

И, кажется, имел все шансы стать ее частью.

Члены, похожие на гибкие щупальца, заинтересованно повернулись в мою сторону. Вораки застрекотали на своем языке, осторожно приближаясь ко мне, явно стараясь не спугнуть и незаметно окружая. Я вздрогнул. На такое селфи я не рассчитывал!

— Эй, парни, я просто мимо шел, — пролепетал я, — где тут у вас выход?

Вораки переглянулись, шагнули мне за спину, не переставая стрекотать. Я завертелся, понимая, что мне отрезают пути к отступлению, но было поздно.

Меня окружили.

— Пригнись! — донеслось откуда-то сбоку, и я машинально присел, на ходу понимая, что голос мне знаком. Этим голосом говорили динамики переводных устройств.

В одного из окруживших меня вораков врезалось что-то большое, и тот покатился по полу, с хрустом давя сухие крылья. Мелькнула тень, сшибая второго, а потом меня схватили как мешок и потащили, я не понял даже, кто — нападавшие или мой неожиданный спаситель.

Похититель нырнул в один из коридоров, стены которого испещрены были дырами разных размеров. В одну из них он юркнул и немедленно заткнул вход притертой овальной крышкой. Я слышал, как снаружи топали преследователи, потом все стихло и снова остался только шелест, несмолкающий шелест бабочек.

— Ха-ха-ха, — с выражением сказал динамик, переводя мне воракский стрекот, — это было весело, хомосап.

Я перевел дух. Меня все-таки утащил мой спаситель. Впрочем, что это меняло для меня? Я заперт в норе с незнакомым вораком, не знаю дороги назад и понятия не имею, чего от него ждать!

Последнее, впрочем, недолго оставалось загадкой. Ворак придвинулся ко мне и ущипнул меня за задницу.

— Хотели тебе сунуть. Хомосапы друг другу суют тоже, — сказал он уверенно, — я видел фильмы. Мне показывал хомосап в лаборатории. Ты самец или самка?

— Я парень, — ответил я. — То есть самец, получается.

— Это хорошо, — оживился он. — Самкам суют не так. У вас рядом. Легко перепутать.

— Эй, не надо мне ничего никуда совать, — возмутился я, и ворак убрал руку, которой тискал меня за задницу.

Он выглядел разочарованным. То, что он не настаивал, немного успокоило, и я сел рядом, оглядывая небольшую пещерку, где мы забаррикадировались.

— Меня зовут Тристрам, — сказал я.

Ворак выдал трель на своем, называясь, переводчик завис от безнадежности и только пискнул. Я привстал, разглядывая нового знакомого.

— Можно... потрогать? — спросил я, указывая на его жвалы.

— Я тебя тоже. Без покровов! — прострекотал ворак, дернув меня за рукав.

Пожав плечами, я стянул майку, и четыре руки одновременно взялись меня ощупывать, поглаживать и тискать. Волнительное ощущение... Что-то между томной фантазией о тройничке и будоражащей — о первом контакте с инопланетником, чуждым и неизведанным, где-нибудь на пятнадцатой луне. Протянув руку к его жвалам, я осторожно погладил их, и ворак зарокотал так низко и нежно, что и без переводчика было очевидно: от удовольствия.

Я почувствовал себя крутым и опытным ловеласом — так сходу найти эрогенную зону в чужой физиологии. Правда, возбуждать ворака не входило в мои планы, хотя я и дрочил пару раз на похожий сценарий. Одно дело — фантазии, и совсем другое — оказаться взаперти с незнакомцем по-настоящему. Мой новый приятель легко настраивался на секс, это я уже успел понять, верно, Бобби на этот раз не спиздел. Я, с другой стороны, не был уверен в целесообразности данного эксперимента, как сказала бы мама Иды.

Хотя ворак так щипал меня за соски, что будь он парнем со станции, я уже отсасывал бы на коленях.

Не то что я был такой уж прямо блядью, нет. Просто иногда проще дать, чем поддерживать неловкий разговор, когда оба знают, что гормоны гонят в койку, но все равно совершают ритуальные танцы вокруг да около. Осознанно я соблазнил разве что Бобби, да и это было делом принципа.

Ворак мягко опустил меня на упругий пол, верхними руками все так же поглаживая, а нижними ненавязчиво ощупывая мои джинсы, будто пытаясь найти, как эта фигня снимается. Он то и дело задевал мой член, от легкого петтинга с инорасником уже и без того привставший и теперь неудобно согнутый. Вздохнув, я приподнял бедра и спустил штаны до колен. Мой новый знакомый с энтузиазмом принялся изучать завоеванную территорию, очень скоро он нашел нужное положение руки и легонько подрачивал мне, параллельно щекоча пальцем у меня в заднице. Штаны отказались помогать мне в защите добродетели и сползли, теперь они болтались на щиколотках, только сковывая движения. Я представил, что это ворак связал мне ноги, похитил меня, беспомощного, и собирается надругаться над моей анальной честью; от таких фантазий эрекция только усилилась, и я подумал — ну хотя бы подрочу ему тоже, или, может, пускай потрется об мою задницу, хотя где гарантия, что он сдержится и не трахнет меня?

— У нас просто ничего не получится, — сказал я со вздохом, все еще обнимаясь с вораком. — Мы не очень-то совместимы, я видел у тех, других... ну, половые члены. Там такие размеры, в меня не влезет, а если влезет, то порвет в клочья.

Ворак заливисто застрекотал, переводчик едва поспевал за его пламенной речью.

— У тех другая фаза! Мой еще не вырос, он по размеру ничуть не больше, чем у тебя, не порвет, не порвет, я суну осторожно, очень медленно! Мне показывал хомосап в лаборатории, в одном фильме самец совал самцу, они были совместимы! Посмотри, совсем небольшой!

Он почесал себе лобок, и из складок кожи выехала черная как уголь головка, а следом за ней и весь член, блестящий от слизи. Мой приятель не соврал, размеры и впрямь были куда скромнее тех, которые мне довелось увидеть в зале. Член извивался, он был, по всей видимости, гибкий, как язык. Трогать его руками мне не хотелось, в нем было что-то инстинктивно неприятное; но когда ворак перевернул меня задницей к себе, я не нашел аргументов. В конце концов, мне действительно было любопытно, как это — с вораком.

Он пристроился к моей заднице и взял свой член осторожно, двумя пальцами, за головку. Едва поднесенный к моему анусу, тот с неожиданной прытью вбурился внутрь, будто наделенный собственной волей. Ворак довольно заурчал. Я дернулся, охая — скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, член был таким скользким, что едва не капал, и проник без особых усилий.

Довольный ворак завалился со мной рядом. Физиология позволяла ему трахаться, лежа неподвижно, и мне показалось, что он впал в полудрему, ворочая членом в моей заднице. Подмахивать было бессмысленно. Не самый типичный секс; больше всего он походил на какую-нибудь медицинскую процедуру с введением зонда. Я еще подумал, что если когда-нибудь издам мемуары первопроходца, придется ведь написать, что ворак в постели как бревно. Член его, правда, двигался, я хорошо чувствовал его, не отвлекаясь на обычную физкультуру. Я даже понял, когда он приблизился к кульминации: диаметр увеличился, будто член набух, а потом резко сдулся, наполняя меня густой теплой субстанцией. После этого, ничуть не заботясь о моем удовлетворении, склизкий ублюдок втянулся обратно в тело ворака.

Так себе секс, короче. На троечку.

Но после него я не мог посрать четыре дня. У меня не болел живот, не было ни резей, ни ощущения тяжести. Просто не ходил в туалет, как будто все говно из меня телепортировалось куда-то в астероидный пояс. Я нормально ел, пил, смеялся с друзьями — Луизе, конечно же, пришлось принять меня обратно, — и на несколько дней я стал настоящей звездой в нашей маленькой компании. Еще бы, селфи с вораком было отличнейшее, мы сделали его в тамбуре между кораблями, с отличным светом, и я научил своего случайного знакомого сделать «рожки» пальцами.

На пятый день у меня онемело внутри. Странное ощущение, я списал его на запор, но мне стало неспокойно. Посрать все так же не тянуло, будто было нечем, хотя до тех пор с аппетитом у меня было все нормально. От гнетущего чувства нависшей беды я плохо спал, забил на тусовки, взял отгул в лаборатории и заперся в каюте. У меня не было особых поводов для беспокойства, кроме проблемы с туалетом. Отличный цвет лица, никаких прыщей, как бывает при проблемах с пищеварением. Но это ощущение, похожее на местную анестезию, испугало меня до усрачки.

Не буквально, конечно. Посрать я все еще не мог.

Лежа без сна, я прислушивался к своему телу. Если я был абсолютно неподвижен, иногда мне казалось, что я чувствую что-то внутри: перистальтику кишечника или, может быть, газы. Это вселяло надежду, что мне не придется идти в медотсек.

Потом однажды утром я понял, что не чувствую своего члена. В холодном поту сорвав с себя одеяло, я уставился себе между ног. Член был там, где ему полагалось, но я не чувствовал его, как будто на его месте болтался протез или вкололи обезболивающее. Я попытался оживить его, но все без толку: не было эрекции, не было никакого ощущения, будто в руке я держал кусок мяса.

Весь день я был сам не свой, мучительно решал, пойти к медику или повременить, надеясь на лучшее. Я перебирал в голове возможные причины своего состояния, неизбежно возвращаясь к одной, и чувство нависшей неизбежности не покидало меня.

К вечеру чувствительность начала медленно возвращаться, как будто выветривалась анестезия. Член все еще висел безжизненно и бесполезно, но у корня, внутри, я чувствовал свои прикосновения, если сжимал его. Опьяневший от радости и облегчения, я решился покинуть каюту.

За время моего отсутствия ничего толком не изменилось: Амрита все так же не носила белья и вибрировала, когда кто-нибудь зажимал ее в углу и засовывал пальцы в неизменно мокрую киску, Луиза точно знала, какой формы на этой неделе модно рисовать брови, а Ида кого угодно могла заткнуть за пояс в дискуссии на любую тему. Бобби поглядывал на меня, давая понять, что в его гетеросексуальности наметилась фаза экспериментов, и если уж пробовать с парнем, то, разумеется, со мной; к концу вечера мы украдкой занялись невиннейшим петтингом среди диванных подушек, и я не знал, что радует меня больше: большой и твердый член Бобби под брюками цвета хаки или мой собственный, который я, о счастье, снова чувствовал.

Луиза разогнала нас всех после полуночи, Бобби делал мне знаки, но я лишь помахал рукой на прощание и свернул в свой коридор: после бессонной ночи меньше всего хотелось играть в его игры, где он полтора часа убеждает меня в невозможности наших отношений, а потом еще через две минуты спускает мне в кулак. Да-да, Бобби, плоть слаба и все такое. Некоторые из нас слишком мало спали для такого дерьма.

Я был немного пьян. Раздевшись догола, я некоторое время валялся по кровати, дроча и наслаждаясь ощущениями. Чувствительность почти полностью восстановилась, и я отпраздновал это событие триумфальным залпом в потолок. Потом я заснул.

Приснилось что-то странное и тревожное. Мне показалось, будто я проснулся от движения простыни, которой был укрыт. Я опустил взгляд и в тусклом голубоватом свете ночника увидел, как под тканью что-то шевелится. Осторожно откинув простыню, я заглянул под нее, и мне навстречу, будто глядя в ответ, повернулся мой собственный член, извиваясь, как змея.

В холодном поту я впечатал ладонь в выключатель. Вспыхнул свет, ослепив меня на бесконечные несколько секунд, но когда я проморгался и в панике уставился на свой член, ничего подозрительного в его поведении не было. Отдышавшись, я взял его в руку, он показался мне немного плотнее обычного, но выглядел вполне нормально.

Я плохо спал все эти дни, я устал, перенервничал и все еще был к тому же под впечатлением от инцидента с вораком, неудивительно, что мне мерещилась всякая муть. На следующий день я стащил успокоительное у отца.

То, что я отрицаю проблему, стало ясно утром, когда на трезвую голову, при ярком свете, в ванной, я увидел, как мой член одним гибким движением встал и выгнулся дугой, уходя из-под струи холодного душа.

Я не закричал, наверное, лишь потому, что не хватило воздуха.

Некоторое время я стоял под душем, не шевелясь, будто боясь спугнуть кого-то постороннего. Сама мысль об этом привела меня в ужас: уж больно похожей на правду она оказалась. Что-то ужасное происходило со мной, что-то непоправимое.

Члены не вели себя подобным образом. Не крутились по собственному желанию, не изгибались, как язык. Я вздрогнул, подумав об этом; что бы со мной ни происходило, эта херня совершенно точно имела отношение к вораку и моему неосмотрительному первопроходчеству, не случайно же мой член становился все более похожим на воракский!

К тому моменту я уже понимал, что мне нужно идти к медику. Идти и показывать эту хуйню, которая творится с моим членом, объяснять, что я идиот, нарушивший все правила безопасности на станции, да что там — здравого смысла! Оттягивая неизбежное, я выпил для храбрости, потом еще, потом допил бутылку, решив, что в таком виде все равно нельзя показываться медику на глаза, и с облегчением отложил визит на завтра. Спойлер: я не в последний раз под этим предлогом никуда не пошел. В пьяном угаре я провел не меньше недели.

Мой член тем временем рос.

Он становился толще и длиннее с каждым днем, я не мог даже нормально одеться, как будто у меня не проходила эрекция. Я заперся в каюте и беспробудно пил, наблюдал и периодически зачем-то снимал видео трясущимися руками. К концу недели он стал таким огромным, какой даже в порно редко увидишь, и нестерпимо чесался. Тоненькая когда-то эластичная кожа натянулась до полупрозрачности, и я видел, как под ней что-то двигалось, поворачивалось. Что-то, чему уже не хватало места.

Я едва мог заставить себя взять член в руки. Садился, чтобы поссать, мылся кое-как, струей душа. Смутная надежда на то, что мытье и зуд взаимосвязаны, не особенно убеждала меня даже с пьяных глаз. Наконец в один из слившихся друг с другом дней томный жар в паху победил страх и отвращение.

Мой член был большим, твердым и бугристым. Он уже не гнулся, не извивался. Я провел по нему рукой, пытаясь разобраться в ощущениях, потом снова и снова, вздрагивая от извращенного удовольствия, пронзавшего меня до самого позвоночника. Через полминуты я упоенно дрочил.

Волны тепла и эйфории накрывали меня с головой. Тонкая кожа расползалась под пальцами, как гнилая ветошь, висела клочьями на ладони. То, что показалось из-под нее, то, что я гладил, совершенно точно не имело никакого отношения к человеческой анатомии.

На особо резком движении оно осталось у меня в руке.

Я смотрел, все чаще моргая, на то, что когда-то было моим членом. Я не мог подобрать названия тому, что видел. Аккуратно положив это на стол, я опустил глаза на свой пах. Хлопья кожи свисали с того места, где должен был быть мой член. Будто его взорвали, или змея вывернулась из старой шкуры. Дрожащими руками я отодвинул лоскуты и заглянул внутрь, будто надеясь, что мой член каким-то чудом втянулся в тело. В кожных складках был тоннель. Раздвинув его стенки пальцами, я наткнулся на склизкий ком мелких шариков, размером с ноготь, не больше. Что-то зашевелилось среди них, и я увидел розово-бежевую гусеницу.

Она напоминала маленький членик и извивалась очень знакомо.

Из кладки рядом с ней высунулась еще одна, широко раскрыла рот-уретру, полную мелких, как иголочки, зубов, и откусила голову своей товарке.

Я уронил ослабевшие руки, и кожные складки скрыли от меня чудовищное действо. Беспомощно блуждающий взгляд нащупал мой бывший член на столе. Он был распорот вдоль всей длины и сочился прозрачной слизью.

Подняв голову, я увидел на потолке огромную бледно-розовую бабочку.

***

Я так и не издал мемуары первопроходца, но слава настигла меня и без них. В космопедии мою фотографию можно найти вверху статьи «Синдром Тристрама Дэмиена». Эта хуета названа моим именем, потому что я первый хомосап, вступивший в симбиоз с бабочкой Penis Voraca, первый и единственный, и если почитать статью, становится понятно, почему других идиотов не нашлось.

В некотором смысле я стал легендой, как и хотел. Синдром имени меня есть в учебной программе школ, и я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что дети страшно веселятся, проходя этот параграф. Что ж, предупрежден — значит, защищен, хотя от отсутствия мозгов не застрахован даже самый начитанный умник.

У меня нет члена. На его месте у меня, как у вораков, гусеница Penis Voraca, одним концом сросшаяся с моим позвоночником, а другим торчащая наружу. Она выполняет все функции органа, который заменила, поэтому общаться с ней мне приходится пару раз в день, брать ее в руки, чтобы поссать. Вполне вероятно, что я мог бы даже продолжить свой род, — вораки отлично справляются, — но идиоты не должны размножаться.

Примерно раз в месяц члена у меня нет вообще, никакого — он окукливается и выпадает, как молочный зуб. На его месте очень скоро вырастает новый: гусеница оставляет кладку в полости, которую занимала, и стоит освободиться месту, как у меня внутри начинаются Голодные Игры. Побеждает сильнейший, остальные идут ему на корм. У Penis Voraca все идет в ход.

Однажды двое победителей сумели как-то ужиться, и целый месяц у меня было два члена сразу. Что ж, по крайней мере, это был нескучный месяц.

Ведущие нейрохирурги Содружества все эти годы изучали мои сканы, цокали языками, объясняли мне, что удалять паразита слишком рискованно, я почти наверняка останусь парализован и умру от перитонита, а если даже выживу — все отсутствующие органы придется заменить протезами из неорганики. Я хотел согласиться сначала. Что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этой твари.

Но гусеница усердно заменяет мне член, и если забыть о том, что это инопланетный паразит, я могу довести себя до оргазма, а это многое искупает.

Я живу на отшибе, в дорогом особняке под стеклянным куполом. В моем доме нет туалета, только писсуар в ванной: я не срал уже пятнадцать лет. Я много ем, очень много, но внутри у меня всегда живет гусеница-копрофаг, которой не дают поглощать еду всем телом, как это делают гусеницы у вораков, целые дни проводящие в задницах. К концу месяца я готов есть любую органику. Гусеница Penis Voraca сращена с моими нервными волокнами, и она очень хорошо умеет дать мне понять, что голодна. Если ей недостаточно дерьма, она начинает есть другую органику: меня. В отличие от того, самого первого раза, когда эта хуйня сожрала мой член изнутри, она делает это без анестезии.

Я придерживаюсь строгой диеты и никогда не уезжаю слишком далеко от холодильника. У меня есть собственные теплицы на случай, если задержится грузовик с продовольствием. Вылупимшимся членобабочкам нравится тепло, и они еще долго порхают над помидорными грядками, как диковинные птицы. Они могут прожить еще месяца четыре в таких условиях, и иногда по теплице порхают сразу три моих бывших члена — за январь, за февраль и за март...

Их расцветка немного отличается от традиционной — мои светлее, под цвет кожи, и уж конечно же, этот подвид называется Tristramus. Я обеспечил уникальными бабочками всех лепидоптерологов и коллекционеров, за пятнадцать лет спрос на них только начал снижаться. Со мной сотрудничал известный дом мод, я собирал крылья для них годами. Мне писали всевозможные извращенцы, и я снял пару порнороликов за большие деньги, но прежде всего — от дикой скуки. В одном из них мой собственный член трахает меня в задницу, мне понадобился почти месяц, чтобы выдрессировать гребаную гусеницу заползать в норку, она уже стала громадной к тому моменту, но мы это сделали. В принципе, больше трахать меня некому, я не подпускаю к себе никого, в ком есть органика. Были ненормальные, желавшие заразиться. Я отправлял их в черный список сразу и навсегда.

Мой знакомый ворак нашел меня через пару лет, когда сняли карантин. Иногда он приезжает, я так и не смог нормально с ним общаться, хотя винить мне стоит в первую очередь себя.

Бобби вышел из шкафа лет десять назад, теперь он Бебита, выступает в ночных клубах в боа и трех накладных сиськах. Говорят, неплохо зарабатывает, но, впрочем, это не главное. Луиза Мортенсен сделала неплохую карьеру в политике, Ида Майлстоун вот уже пятнадцать лет изучает паразитов, передающихся половым путем, Амрита дослужилась до капитана. Все четверо делают регулярные взносы в фонд имени Тристрама Дэмиена, деньги идут на превенцию распущенного сексуального поведения среди подростков. Хотя зачем нужен целый фонд со всей его бурной деятельностью, когда я могу лично приехать в любую школу, назвать свое имя и снять штаны?

Готов поспорить, что ничего эффективнее им не придумать.


End file.
